


At Last

by thedeviltohisangel



Series: Real Life Celebrities and Their AU Family [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Card Games, F/M, Kissing, Walk Into A Bar, tom plays the spoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Tom Hiddleston's storyline in the same universe as "If I Could Fly!" Same format as well, also please feel free to request!





	At Last

Cecilia Willson quite enjoyed the color red. On her lips, on her cheeks, flushed all over her body. And tonight she was in a room that had a haze of red. The bass was navigating the beat of her heart, the man behind her the beat of her hips.

“If you’ll excuse me, my cup is empty, and that simply cannot happen.” She pulled away from the man abruptly, a look of shock on his face to which she answered with a blown kiss and a wave. Giggling with delight of another victim seen and conquered, Cecilia strutted her way to the bar. “A paloma, please,” she asked seeing as the olive skinned bartender had sought out her order before any others.

“Excuse me. The owner of the pub would like to let me know that it is officially closing so we’ve got ourselves a lock in. Get money on the bar now or leave, cause we plan on being here all night long.” The roar from the crowd was excited as the singer of tonight’s band made the announcement. She made a tiny squeak of approval, sipping her drink and scurrying away to avoid the onslaught of patrons attacking the bar to get their tabs filled before they shut down. She found a table where a man was shuffling cards and took an immediate interest.

“What are we playing?” she asked before plunking herself down in an empty seat.

“Rummy.” She squinted her eyes, making sure they weren’t deceiving her as to who the voice had originated from.

“Tom Hiddleston? Loki? Why are you at my pub?” The men at the table snickered at her reaction.

“Well, Cecilia Willson, Talia Al Ghul, I am here because you have the best whiskey in London.” Don’t worry, she noticed the twinkle in his eye.

“Fat chance. Deal me in against him. First to ten.” She got her seven cards and inspected them. She could work with this.

Two turns passed before she got a run of four clubs, two more rounds before she made the mistake of not drawing the queen from the discard pile but making up for it with three tens. Tom got her back three rounds later with three kings, followed by three jacks and adding to her run of clubs. She threw one into the jacks before he triumphantly displayed a run of hearts.

“I hate to triumph against such a lady, owner of this fine establishment no less, but alas it must be done.” He dramatically kissed the top of her hand.

“Well at least you did not take it easy on me. That would have been much more embarrassing for us both. Add fuel to those fiery rumors.” She smirked evilly, knowing exactly what game she was playing and the path down it would lead.

“Are you insinuating to those about a romance between the two of us?”

“Yes. Those exactly.” The origins of the rumors had stemmed from pictures of the two in Mykonos. They had both been there on purpose but with each other by accident. Of course, movies’ favorite villains in the same club, at close proximity and looking happy, was almost too much for the internet world to handle. “Did you come here tonight because your publicist told you to?” Her voice dropped a little bit as she asked, the straw she had been gnawing on falling from between her teeth.

“I am here by my own volition, that I can promise you.” He was sincere in his words and his eyes as he spoke them.

“Well, I am very glad to hear that, Mr. Hiddleston. I think the band is trying to wave you on stage.” She bit her bottom lip to hide her mischievous smile as Tom turned his head to see that they indeed were. In fact, they seemed to be extending two spoons towards.

“Are you behind this?”

“Most certainly, Thomas. Now play those spoons like my fantasies suggest you do.” They laughed together in unison at the implications of her statement, but nonetheless he stood up, cleared his throat and straightened his shirt before grasping the spoons.

“Are you sure you are ready for this, Miss Cecilia?” She clapped her hands and nodded giddily instead of responding. He stared at her directly as he got himself and his spoons into the proper position.

She didn’t really mean to become so transfixed on the music he was producing, but somehow she just did. Her head lolled from side to side in time with the beat of his drums, the hoots and hollers of the crowd that had gathered around to watch making her feel warm and content. To his credit, he managed to sneak more glances at her than is probably kosher, but she absolutely reveled in the deliciousness of it all.

The song came to an end and Tom graciously bowed out of an encore noting that his shirt was sweat through, and his glass was empty.

“You were absolutely wonderful,” Cecilia said as she practically pounced on him at the bar. “It was the hottest thing I have ever seen. You’re really hot.” She didn’t even bother to provide them with an awkward beat of silence at her revelation. She just kissed him. She just went for it.

Her tiny hands tugged him closer to her by the neck of his shirt, and he responded fervently by encompassing her face in his large hands.

“I think you’re really hot as well,” he mused as they pulled apart, Cecilia sporting red swollen lips from their kissing.

“Well that’s good then as I need a dinner companion for tomorrow night.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
